


Wishes

by StarJem



Series: Disney World [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarJem/pseuds/StarJem
Summary: Tetsurou has a very important question to ask his long-time boyfriend, Kei at the most magical place on Earth.





	Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in quite some time so I am a bit rusty, but I do hope you enjoy this! I was inspired by my love for Disney and a proposal I saw during this fireworks show a couple of years ago. If you aren’t familiar with Disney World’s Wishes fireworks show I highly recommend watching it so you can get an understanding/feel for the setting as well as the few lyrics that are written throughout the fic. Here's a link to [Wishes.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rTO1RlF12ZU)

Tetsurou was proud of himself. He had found the perfect spot that he spent countless hours searching for online before they had arrived at the most magical place on Earth: in front of the statue of Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse, facing Cinderella's Castle. While it wasn't considered the most optimal spot for viewing the nighttime fireworks spectacular to most Disney World veterans, he liked that there was less likely to be anything else in the way of their view besides other guests.  
  
It was currently 8:30pm, the sun was fully set, and he and Kei had been camped out in this spot for the last hour. Tetsurou was not going to let anyone take it. The spot that will forever be etched in his mind as the place that made him the happiest man alive. At least he had hoped. His heart was pounding in his chest and his hands were starting to sweat. This was the moment he had been waiting for all week. The last 7 years even. He knew the moment he laid eyes on the blonde that he was the one for him and he hoped that his wish would come true tonight.  
  
Over the last hour they had been waiting since they sat down, Tetsurou and Kei were looking at all the pictures they had taken during their week long trip. Reliving those memories they had just made. All the characters they had met, the rides they had ridden, the scenery, and much, much more. It was all, dare he say, magical. He heard Kei snort when they came upon the picture taken on Dinosaur. Kei looked unimpressed and Tetsurou. Oh poor Tetsurou looked as pale as a ghost, his mouth wide open as he shrieked, with tears in the corner of his eyes as the Carnotaurus jumped out at them.  
  
"That ride was scary!" Tetsurou protested.  
  
"It was so unrealistic that it was hardly scary at all," Kei retorted, waving a hand in dismissal.  
  
Tetsurou scoffed and continued to look through the pictures. He was particularly fond of the pictures they had taken with the princesses. Specifically Ariel, who seemed to have loved all the "gizmos and gadgets" they had been wearing. He could spot a faint blush on Kei's cheeks as Ariel gushed over the pins and Gelatoni pouch he was wearing at the time. She had never seen such beautiful trinkets before. Kei had a bit of a hard time with talking to the red-headed princess. Why he had such a hard time when he dealt with a hyper red-head back home for many years, he may never understand, but, Tetsurou being the social butterfly he is, jumped into the conversation to help put Kei at ease.  
  
He looked over at Kei, who noticed how he smiled fondly at the picture of the two of the with Ariel.  
  
"You look creepy," Kei deadpanned. "Stop smiling like that. You'll scare the children."  
  
This time, it was Tetsurou's turn to snort. "And your grumpy face doesn't already do that, huh?" he teased back.  
  
Kei puffed up his cheeks in displeasure and turned his head to the side, looking away from his obnoxious boyfriend.  
  
Before Tetsurou could tease him some more, an announcement came on telling them that the show would start in 15 minutes. This caused Tetsurou's heart to pound even harder. 15 more minutes until he was going to ask his boyfriend, his dear Kei, to marry him. He had watched this show at least a dozen times to pick out the perfect time to propose. He was as ready as he would ever be.  
  
Those 15 minutes passed by quickly because the music started playing, lights shined on the castle, and the crowd was cheering and clapping. The two quickly stood up with everyone else and watched as the castle sparkled.  
  
_When stars are born, they possess a gift or two._

 _One of them is this: they have the power to make a wish come true._  
  
As the Blue Fairy spoke, a bright, white firework flew across the sky like a shooting star. Tetsurou's eyes lit up at the sight. It was much more beautiful in person than seeing a video on youtube.  
  
_Star light, star bright,_  
_First star I see tonight._  
_I wish I may, I wish I might_  
_Have the wish I wish tonight._  
_We’ll make a wish, and do as dreamers do._  
  
A few more bright fireworks flew above the castle as the singers continued to sing.  
  
_Do as dreamers do._  
_And all our wishes…_  
_All our wishes…_  
_Will come true._  
  
_When you wish upon a star,_  
_Makes no difference who you are!_  
_Anything your heart desires will come to you._  
  
Tetsurou was sure his heart was going to leap out of his chest at this point. He slowly laced his and Kei's fingers together as the fireworks continued to cross the sky like shooting stars and falling pixie dust.  
  
_Pretty, huh? I’ll bet a lot of you folks don’t believe that—about a wish coming true—do ya? We’ll I didn’t either. Course, I’m just a cricket, but let me tell you what made me change my mind. You see, the most fantastic, magical things can happen, and it all starts with a wish!_  
  
When Tinkerbell lit up and everyone cheered, he could feel Kei squeeze his hand tightly. Tetsurou quickly turned his head to look at his boyfriend. He noticed the sparkle in his eyes, his mouth opened just ever so slightly in amazement and wonder as Tinkerbell flew down the castle, passing them, and disappearing into Tomorrowland. Tetsurou stared longingly at his lover, knowing that he was completely enchanted by the magic of this show. And it was only just the beginning. Anyone else would think that he wasn't impressed, but he knew. He knew that look on his face was one of pure joy. The look on his face that only he had the honor of seeing and knowing its true meaning.  
  
Wishes continued on with beautiful music that was both original and from various Disney movies, characters telling their wishes, and fireworks bursting in the air in time with the music from all around the castle. There were all kinds of fireworks. Bright white ones that shot up in the air from behind the castle like rockets, big fireworks that sparkled and made a crinkling sound, fireworks that rained down after bursting. There were fireworks that were shaped differently, and the colors! All of the colors that you could imagine painting the sky. Even the castle changed colors as well.  
  
Tetsurou couldn't help but stare at Kei almost the entire time rather than the show that was going on in front of them. He couldn't miss this for the entire world. Seeing the most precious person in his entire life glowing was a treat that he would never get enough of. His reactions to the fireworks, the music, the singing, the entire show was well worth taking this trip to America.  
  
When Wishes reached its climax, Tetsurou knew it was almost time for him to propose. He was so nervous that his palms started to sweat again. Before Kei could feel the sweatiness of his hands, Tetsurou unlinked their hands and put his in his jacket pockets, hoping that Kei was too distracted by the show to notice.  
  
When the singers sang, "Just believe," he knew they were right and that he had to just believe that Kei would accept his proposal. They had been together for 7 years and were still madly in love with each other.  
  
_Make a wish, and do as dreamers do._  
_Just do as dreamers do._  
  
As the finale began, Tetsurou lightly glided his fingers down Kei's right arm to grab his attention. As his hand got to Kei's, he turned him toward himself. He grabbed his other hand and got down on one knee, holding both of Kei's delicate hands in his. He had a small speech planned out, but he was so overwhelmed by everything that surrounded him as well as the proposal that he asked one simple question, "Will you make my wish come true and become my husband?" He grabbed the ring box out of his jacket pocket and brought it out, showing a simple gold band with a crescent moon engraved on the top.  
  
_Make a wish!_  
_Wishes!_  
_Dream a dream!_  
_Wishes!_  
_Trust your heart!_  
_And your wish will come true!_  
  
He wasn't sure if Kei heard him amongst the loud music and booming fireworks, but judging by the tears that were begging to be released from the corner of his eyes and an eventual choked sob, Kei nodded slowly one time. Letting the tears flow down his flushed, Kei kneeled down and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. No, scratch that. Fiance. His new fiance.  
  
There was a giant burst of fireworks next to them as they embraced each other. Tetsurou pulled back slightly to look at his fiance's tear-stained face. He pressed their foreheads together and smiled brightly before giving Kei a gentle kiss on the lips.  
  
Tetsurou loved Kei so much and couldn't be happier that his wish came true. He loved nothing more than Kei. His precious fiance who he will continue to love for all eternity. Who he can in the near future call his husband and start a family of their own, just like he had always dreamed of. He will never forget the special memories he made this week and will never forget the wave of emotions that flowed across Kei's face as he realized that he was proposing.  
  
Tetsurou took the ring out of the box and placed it on Kei's ring finger on his left hand. He held his hand like it was the most fragile object in the entire world and brought the both of them up to stand. He gently caressed Kei's cheek before pulling him into a kiss, one that made his body feel like it was going to burst like the fireworks that were going off right there. Kei wrapped his arms around Tetsurou's neck, melting into the kiss. Neither of them will forget this moment.  
  
_Haha, see what a little wishing can do?_  
  
It was simply magical.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on Tumblr and Twitter if you ever want to chat!
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](https://pastelstrawberryprincess.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pastelstarjem)


End file.
